


Dance With The Man In The Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bar owner!Dean, Dancer!Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, More tags later, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, just read the story, probably add more characters later, small town, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel, hot shot dancer, moves to a small town on the edge of Maryland to try to find some privacy. But things take a turn when he falls for Dean Winchester, a cocky bar owner who’s way too good to be true.





	Dance With The Man In The Rain

 "Okay, I think that’s the last box,” Castiel said to the man helping him unload, he sighed, leaning against a stack of boxes, “Thank you so much for your help.” The man set the box down, straightening up and smiling.

“No problem.” He replied, his voice thick with a Louisiana accent. “I’m Castiel.” Cas greeted, holding out his hand. The man took it in a firm grip, shaking it. 

“Benny, owner of the hotel. And I, on behalf of all of Mosbury, would like to welcome you to our town. It’s quite a nice place here, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” The man greeted, and Castiel chuckled, nodding. 

“Thank you.” He nodded to Benny. Benny walked over to the door, resting his hand on the doorknob. “Well, I best get going. Got a shit ton of work to do before I can hit the hay. But, it was nice to meet you. And if you have any questions about the town or anything, ask Dean. He owns the bar next to door. He knows every crook and nanny of this place.” Benny crowed. Castiel’s smile only widened. 

“Will do. Thank you, again.” Castiel thanked. Benny shook his head, waving his words away. 

“No worries, that’s just the polite thing to do. You have a good night, now.” And with that, the man was gone. Castiel looked around his room, nearly every surface covered in boxes that wouldn’t be unpacked until he had a real home. This hotel was just temporary. 

Maybe this Dean guy would know where to look for a house. Plus, a drink was long overdue. Castiel grabbed his jacket, wallet, and hotel card, and set off to the bar Benny had told him about. Benny wasn’t lying, it was literally right next door. 

The building didn’t look like a bar from the outside, it was made of dark wood with gorgeous murals painted under and around the windows and up the walls. Depictions of fields and valleys and trees on one, another with a storm hanging above the ocean, and yet another- one that made Cas’ heart beat in a strange way. 

It was a man, standing in the rain, completely alone. 

There was a raw loneliness coming from the painting, like Castiel could feel the painter’s feelings when they had painted this. It was breathtaking, how this was making Cas feel. He’d never felt anything similar to this feeling, except for the first time he danced. 

Cas shook himself out of it, continuing to look at the bar. The only part that indicated that it  _ was _ in fact a bar was the neon ‘OPEN’ sign. Sighing, Cas pushed open the door and walked in. 

The aroma of alcohol and fried food hit his nose, and he felt his stomach give a loud growl. He didn’t realize until just now how long it had been since he’d actually ate. He’d been so busy driving and moving boxes that he’d lost track of time. 

The bar didn’t seem particularly full. There were three men in a booth in the back, talking animatedly and drinking beers. There was a girl washing tables on the other side, her blonde hair swept up into a ponytail. There were a guy and girl who, considering her hand’s proximity to his crotch, were on a date. A man and woman who were on the older side were sitting at the bar, eating and talking. 

Behind the bar was a man. He was tall, 6’2” at least, with broad shoulders and long legs covered by an apron. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he was cleaning out glassed. He had a kind face, with warm hazel eyes and dimples that could make anyone’s heart melt. Was this Dean? 

Deciding he should find out, Castiel walked up to the bar and took a seat, running his hands over the mahogany wood. The man cleaning glasses looked over, smiling kindly. “What can I help you with?” He asked. 

“Um, I’m here to see Dean. Is that you?” Castiel asked. The man let out a light laugh, shaking his head. 

“You must be new. Nah, I’m his brother,” The man turned towards a window that led into the back and shouted, “Dean! This guy’s asking for you!” Then he turned back to Castiel. 

“So, is there anything I can get you?” He asked. Castiel glanced quickly at the menu, picking what he wanted in record time. 

“Yeah, I’ll get a beer and the bacon burger, please.” Cas told the man, and he nodded before going off to get Castiel’s order. A second later, a second man walked out from the doors that led to what Cas assumed was the kitchen. 

And Cas swore he felt his whole body jolt. 

This man was, by far, the most attractive one Castiel had ever laid his eyes on. He was just as tall as his brother, maybe an inch or two shorter. Cas guessed because of the ever-so-obvious bowlegs. He had a plaid button up shirt on, with a plain t-shirt on under, and the fabric was tight in all the right places. And then there was his face. 

He had bright green eyes, a shade Castiel had never thought possible, with long lashes framing them. His nose and cheeks were splattered with freckles, and Castiel had never liked freckles until  _ this  _ moment. Then his lips. Plump, pink lips turned up in a content smile. 

Castiel was in a daze. He could do nothing but stare as the man walked over, wiping his hands on his apron. 

“Um, hello?” The man asked, waving his hand in Cas’ face. Cas then realized the man had been speaking to him.  _ Shit. _

“Oh, sorry. I um.. I was daydreaming. Sorry. What did you say?” Castiel asked, feeling his face go bright red. The man smiled, and Castiel’s heart gave a painful squeeze. 

“I asked what I could help you with. I’m Dean.” The man repeated, and Castiel nodded. “Yeah, I’m new here and Benny told me to ask you if I had any questions so, I was just wondering if you knew any good places on the market because I can’t exactly stay in the hotel forever.” Cas finished off with a light chuckle, watching Dean. 

“Here you go.” The first man said quietly, handing Cas his order. Castiel nodded a thanks to him, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Sammy, you can go now if you want. I’ll close up today.” Dean said to his brother, but “Sammy” shook his head. “No, I can stay. I was actually thinking I’d stay the weekend, if that’s okay.”

Dean grinned, “‘Course it is. You don’t have to ask to stay with me.” Dean’s brother chuckled, shaking his head, “Yeah, but I’m still going to. Thanks, Dean.” And then Sam walked off, going to do what he needed to do. 

“So, places to stay, right?” Dean asked, turning his attention back to Castiel. Castiel nodded, chewing on one of his fries. Dean pursed his lips in thought, and Cas almost choked on his fry. 

“Yeah, I know some good places. I can take you to ‘em,” Dean walked over to the cash register and put money into the cash drawer, “That is, unless you’d just like me to tell you the addresses and you go yourself.” 

Castiel took a sip of his beer, washing down his food before answering, “You can take me. You know this town a lot better than I do, anyways.” 

Dean nodded, walking back over to Cas, “Great. And you’re staying in Benny’s hotel, right?” Castiel nodded, “Okay, so we can go tomorrow if you want. Or, if you want some time to settle in, first. Either way is fine.” 

“I just need like three days to get some things in order, then you can take me around.” Castiel offered. Dean leaned against the bar, smiling. 

“That works. Welcome to Mosbury, by the way.” 

“Thank you.” 

Dean nodded, his eyes bright in the dimness of the bar, “Alright, well I’ll leave you to enjoy your food while I do some more work, but make sure you and I work out some details before you leave. Or just come back tomorrow night, if you want.” 

Castiel found himself smiling. He didn’t like how giddy he already felt around Dean, “Will do. Thank you for your help.” 

“Of course, I’m happy to assist.” 

The woman that was sitting at the bar with who Cas could only assume was her husband was suddenly standing next to Cas, her husband at her side, “Dean, we’re heading out. And we’re taking Jo because it’s movie night. Feel free to join when you can.” 

“Thanks, Ellen. I’ll see if Sam’s up to it, but he’s been begging me to go to this new book place in the town over with him. I finally gave in.” Although his words could be taken as bitter, Dean had a smile on his face that showed he had no problem going to this place with his brother. 

Cas felt very out of place in this feeling of family that was in the bar right now. “Sounds like Sam. Well, we’ll see you later.” Ellen gave a small wave, and the man set a small wad of cash on the bar. 

“For the food.” He said. Dean shook his head, sliding it over to the man. “Absolutely not. I’m not making you pay.” 

“Just take the damn money, boy. You’re gonna go bankrupt if you don’t charge everyone you like.” The man insisted. Dean just rolled his eyes, said “You two have a nice night”, and walked away. 

“Sam,” Ellen said to Sam as he passed, Sam stopped, turning to her, “Take this money and put it in the register. That damn brother of yours isn’t taking it.” 

Sam smiled as if this was something that happened often. From what Cas could tell, it did. He took a bite of his burger, and nearly moaned. He’d had some pretty good burgers in his life, but this was amazing. 

“Will do, you guys got a good movie for tonight?” Sam asked, walking over to the register and putting the money in. The girl who had been washing tables earlier came out and said, “It’s my night to pick, and they are in for a treat.” 

“Oh, Lord.” Cas heard the man mutter, and he stifled a laugh by taking another bite. The girl, Cas assumed she was Jo, walked over to Dean. 

“Bye, handsome. See you tomorrow.” She said, kissing his cheek. Cas watched, a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion flashing in him. Were those two together? 

Dean chuckled, turning to her, “See ya. Don’t bore Ellen and Bobby to death with your movie, okay?” Jo laughed, nodding, “Don’t worry, it isn’t that bad.” 

“We’ll see about that. Come on, sweetie. Let’s go.” Ellen said. The three of them said their goodbyes to Sam and Dean, then left. 

Cas waited a few minutes, paid for his food, and left too. He didn’t think until he was back in his hotel room, sitting on his bed. 

So much had just happened, he could barely process it. Sam and Dean were brothers. Ellen and Bobby were close with them, as was Jo. Especially with Dean. Were they together? Did Dean even like guys? 

At some point, Castiel realized how stupid he was being. He had just met Dean. He didn’t know anything about him, except the fact that he was gorgeous. He had no right to be thinking like this, acting like Dean was his. 

Being  _ this _ jealous over someone he didn’t even know. 

Finally, Cas got his brain to shut up and let himself fall asleep. He dreamt of bright green eyes and freckles that night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
